Tavakai
Note: This is the page describing Tavakai (formerly VakamaTK) as he is seen in comics. For the User Page see User: VakamaTK Tavakai, formerly known as VakamaTK, is a BZPower member and comic maker. He is also an administrator on this wiki, and the founder. BZP Information Tavakai joined BZPower as VakamaTK on October 27, 2007. The first thing he did was write a comedy called "The Mask of Universal Insanity," which only one other person posted in, and was dead (as in, was never worked on; library topics don't die from normal means) after four chapters and a Christmas special. He didn't really do anything comic-related until January 2008, when he discovered Dark709's Comics and the Chimoru Omega Kit. Just seeing that kit made him want to create stuff with it, so he did. A couple weeks later, he started VakamaTK's Comics. After looking around at other series, he decided to ask other comic makers if he could guest star them. He first asked Philipnova798, and then Blade Titan974. Both accepted, and later became fans of the comics. VakamaTK became friends with Blade Titan, and then with Gerlicky and Takuma Nuva, who were Blade's friends. Eventually, VakamaTK thought it would be a really good idea to have a wiki for all comic makers to use. He asked Blade Titan what he thought about this idea, and whether he wanted to help. Blade agreed, and VakamaTK founded the BZPower Comics Wiki and made Blade Titan an admin. Over time, VakamaTK gained more and more friends, mainly those who were fans of his comics. The most surprising of these was Turaga Dlakii, who had made the astounding change from the arrogant Chimoru-hater that VakamaTK so despised. In August 2009, VakamaTK changed his name to Tavakai, a name made up by his cousin, BB246. Eventually, Tavakai and some of his friends decided to form a continuity, which later became known as the International ComicContinuity. Things were looking very well, until an unfortunate misunderstanding involving lost Proto took place. In September 2010, Tavakai renamed his main topic as TavKorp, and launched his new series, A Room With a Mahi. Spriting At the start of his comic making career, VakamaTK had very little experience with sprites, unless you include a disastrous attempt at Pokemon splices. As he used Chimoru Omega more and more, he began building a spriting ability in the kit, primarily working with pose sheets. When the winter 2009 sets began to be released, VakamaTK committed himself to spriting every 2009 set, convinced it would improve his abilities. Sure enough, he was a much better spriter after the main points of 2009 had been taken care of. Admittedly, a number of the first sprites in the project were a bit horrible, but have since been replaced with better ones--all except the Tarix helmet, which somehow always turns out bad. After the success of the 2009 kit, VakamaTK began to work on other things. After making more pose sheets, he noticed that a good portion of the 2008 sprites needed to be redone. He redid the Av-Matoran jetpacks and Photok and Solek's masks, jump-starting a group spriting effort (albeit a surprisingly short-lived and unfinished one) in redoing 2008. Following that was his name change to Tavakai and two new additions: the Stars and a new version of Rockoh T3. Since that time, Tavakai has done little in the way of Chimoru Omega spriting. This is mainly due to the fact that he is developing a new sprite kit, which a limited number of people have seen. It was originally set to be released on New Year's 2010, but did not make the deadline--and likely would have been overshadowed by Nanonicle if it had. Comic Information VakamaTK's Comics VakamaTK was once a Ta-Matoran Mask maker in Metru-Nui. Then one day, he decided to run away and start a comic making business. He approached a Xian salesperson and asked them if he could buy an island. After a while, he decided he found the right one. But when he handed the Xian the money, they said they only accepted Xian money. The result was that VakamaTK had to sell Protoade, a drink made from energized protodermis. Soon, The Seeker came, and, after drinking some Protoade, zapped VakamaTK with lightning. VakamaTK woke up on a boat, where a mysterious figure told him he was going to the Comic Land. Then, an explosion caused by something unknown caused the boat to explode, and VakamaTK lost consciousness. He woke up on a field, where a Matoran showed him to his comic studio. After hiring characters, he began the comics. Tavakai: The Movie Tavakai has long had plans for a movie, which will transition into season two of his comics. It will also get rid of various problems with the comics in a story related manner--the cliched use of studio comics, use of the Comic Land, an unoriginal name and appearance, among other things. In other Comics VakamaTK has Guest Starred in Philipnova's comics (Where he was transformed into a Noob and then later attacked by another Guest star), and Talader of Ice's comics. He was also at the top of the waiting list for Legoman879's comics when he quit. Currently, he is on the waiting list for Dark709's Comics. Blade Titan974's Comics VakamaTK has made a minor appearance in Blade Titan's birthday comic. He was set to guest star in the giant guest star comic. Later on, VakamaTK came to Blade Titan's hut on Meta Nui and went with him on the Quest For the Meta Sword. However, Blade Titan can't think of much for him to say, so he doesn't get much lines. The beginning of Quest For the Meta Sword marks the beginning of VakamaTK being a PGS in Blade Titan's comics. That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath VakamaTK is a PGS in Gerlicky's second comic series. Currently, he is the only PGS to not star in the original series. Gavla's Comics VakamaTK was possessed by Gunnar almost all the way through Final Wars. SIMPLICITY Tavakai is a guest star, and runs a newspaper called the TK Times. Live, Learn and Lawsuits Tavakai is a PGS in LLL. Noob War Tavakai is one of the authors of Noob War. While sleeping, Tavakai was sucked into a portal and transported into the Noob Dimension. Upon awakening, Jakko and Graevy (noob versions of Jacku and Grav) were staring at him, rendering him frozen in shock. The two noobs later carried him to their "boss," vakuumtk, a noob version of Tavakai. The noob originally wanted to invite Tavakai to his Christmas party, but decided to sacrifice him instead. The sacrifice, performed by dukky (Turaga Dlakii), consisted of throwing a box of matches at Tavakai. He scared the noobs away, as they were convinced that he was dead, and took the matches. TCTMOMNBMBIP Tavakai guest starred in TCTMOMNBMBIP Season 2, and became a PGS in v3. He also appeared in the duel comic, being part of McGyiyg's McStarman Army. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Spriters Category:International ComicContinuity Category:That's Messed Up Category:TavKorp